The Dragon Trix
by Camdor
Summary: Ben Tennyson was once an ordinary boy but one day his fate was changed forever when a device known as the Omnitrix landed at his feet. This granted Ben the ability to change into 10 different aliens. However throughout the years of abnormality this was his craziest adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Tennyson was once an ordinary boy but on day his fate was changed forever when a device known as the Omnitrix landed at his feet. This granted him the ability to change into 10 different aliens. However throughout the years of abnormality this was his craziest adventure.

"Hey Gwen why aren't you at that school you love so much?" Ben questioned his cousin. He always like seeing her but this meant that there was a problem. Gwen spent most of her time now defending Friedkin University. "Nice to see you too cus" Gwen retorted at his snide comment. The plumber's newly coined Omni Team has been called to the command centre by Grampa Max. After Ben and Rook saved the entire universe from Maltruant, himself, Rook, his cousin and Kevin travelled the universe for a year. After they returned things soon became the exact same as they were which was unfortunate as they enjoyed the time together. Magister Tennyson turned from looking at the big monitor towards the now arriving group. "You have all been called here because a temporal anomaly has opened near the area in which Ben just fought Eon. I want you all to scan the area and see if you are able to close it." "Very well!" Rook responded "magister what do you expect we will find?" "I have no idea Rook." As the team was leaving he called after them "Please be careful."

"So what do you guys think we will find" Ben said spinning in his chair looking bored. They where all seated in the big green space plane on their way to the anomaly. "Maybe it's another alternative reality," he pondered "A world only of water or no maybe fire!" he kept spinning in his chair to alleviate his boredom. "Ben Grampa said we are not to go through the anomaly. We don't even know if it's a portal." she stated to her cousin. "But dont you hope it is. I mean after that year together I still have the urge to discover and learn" Kevin called over his shoulder whilst piloting the Rustbucket Mk 3, "You Tennyson, want to learn." he lightly chuckled "You hit your head this morning?" Ben frowned at the hybrids mocking. "Oh shut up" Ben turned back around in his chair toward the window. When they landed the surrounding area was a barren ghost town due to Ben's previous encounter with Eon. The anomaly looked like a rip down a piece of paper. Sparks of blue and green, reds and yellows erupted for the tear. Ben transformed into Feedback and started to absorb some of the energy from the rip in space. When the tiniest part of a spark made contact with Ben, his Omnitrix powered down with that all to familiar sound. With Kevin and Rook setting up equipment Gwen helped Ben by surrounding him in a shield. When Gwen put him down and she worryingly asked "Ben! What happened?" Ben tried to stand but almost fell from the sudden jolt of foreign energy. "I've never felt energy like that before." Gwen gave a bottle and then told him to drink. Suddenly the tear erupted in even more sparks and developed into what looked like a purple orb of energy and then Ben started to be surrounded by the same energy. As everyone realises what's happening Gwen notices Ben gravitating toward the orb of midnight purple. Kevin grabs his ankle and Rook shoots a power line from his proto tool and pulls along with Kevin and Gwen. As the group kept pulling the unknown force kept dragged the group into the portal. The force suddenly grew beyond their strength and the team was pulled through. Ben was hit by a piece of concrete as he fell into the anomaly. Ben the gained some awareness but couldn't move, see or hear. All Ben could see was black but then he felt himself being moved around but was soon pulled towards unconsciousness and he lastly heard a robotic voice which spoke "New DNA sample acquired!"

 **A/N: I have been gone a while but I'm back and want to start this story up again after this long while. You might have wondered why I stopped writing for a bit. Well my friends discovered my work and said that it was awful and not worth doing but after all this time I have grown and now come to the point where I can say F**k Em. Wow shouldn't say that. Ignore that guys. Anyway I will continue updating the other chapters and then continue the story. So I'll see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in a new universe**

Black, only black. The feeling of liquid surrounded Ben. He couldn't open his eyes, the pain would just force them liquid filled to above his head he panicked. "I'm gonna drown!" He thought to himself.

"His brain activity has increased." A voice echoed but distorted by the liquid. "He will be awake soon." The voice sounded feminine. Ben was very confused as to what happened before he was here all he remembered was swirls of colour and light and then black. The deep cold nothingness. It felt like nothing he ever felt before and yet was so familiar.

"Decompression activation sequence initiated!"

He suddenly felt his weight return and the force of gravity punished him for it. His eyes fluttered open and was meet by a blinding light."He seems to have taken no damage from the event collapse." A woman with strange blue hair stated. "You really gave us a scare there kid."

Ben looked at the woman with a confused expression. "Where am I?" He asked. "What is this place?"

The woman just smiled and said "Well your at Capsule Corp of course.

"Capsule what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Capsule Corp"

"Sorry no"

The woman looked friendly enough and handed him his clothes. Ben felt panicked all of a sudden he felt like he was forgetting something that happened when he fell in that portal. He looked on his wrist to make sure the Omnitrix was still attached. "That's a funny watch,"she said "I doesn't even tell the time.

"Yeah it's just something my grandpa gave me,"

"Oh that's nice, I'm bulma by the way."

Ben looked at her and knew he was somewhere different because she had no clue who he was. Bulma had a suspicion that Ben was from a different universe as Goku and Gohan found him during their training sessions near a purple orb in the sky which she deduced as a space rift.

"Thank you for helping me but I best be going now." Ben said to Bulma. She looked at him with an analytical gaze. "OK but where will you go, your not from around here are you?". He just nodded his head and then left for the door. " Won't you stay for dinner?" She asked the confusing young man. Ben looked at her and then to the floor and smiled. "You know what I am pretty hungry." Ben admitted. Bulma just laughed and pointed towards the back door of the lab which lead to the garden. "I'm having some friends over so don't be shy to talk to anyone " Ben was very ready to talk to someone after all that time in what looks like a full body bath.

At the party bulma appeared to be talking to a woman named Chi Chi and someone called 18. He was confused by this name but decided not to question it. Bulma told Ben about her husband Vegeta and how he was a martial artist the same as Goku a peculiar man who kept staring at him throughout the party. Suddenly he runs up to Ben and starts lifting his arms and squeezing his muscles. Bulma came running over screaming. "WILL YOU STOP THAT HE IS NOT SOME STRONG FIGHTER!" Bulma then smacked him round his head.

"Ow Bulma I wasn't checking his power or anything." Ben looked at the odd fellow he assumed was Goku. "Hey can you fight me" Ben starred in bewilderment.

"NO GOKU HE IS JUST A TEENAGER" Chi Chi said joining the rant."What if you hurt…"

"It's all right I give him a fight."

 **The First Brawl**

Goku stood in his typical fighting pose while Ben stood with both fists up to his face. They both stood staring, waiting for the first move. Ben charged with a standard karate attack but Goku just vanished right before his eyes he looked forward thinking he was going crazy. POW! Ben went flying into a tree and slumped to the floor. He could hear Bulma raving at Goku about that attack. He was just trying to understand how he did it. Goku was apologising, when Ben haled himself up and said " Your really quick but are you this quick?" Ben then slammed down on his watch while everyone looked in confusion and than amazement as they all heard the words " Fastpass" and Goku went back to his fighting pose. Ben ran at full speed towards Goku who Z-vanised to his left however Ben was ready for it and punched with the force of a train right in Goku's gut. The saiyan then jumped back. "Ha! What weird transformation and you call it?"

"Facepass"

Goku then pulled his arms in an all to familiar position and a golden aura surrounded him. Then his hair just turned golden and his eyes went from black to green. "Haha" Goku laughed in his low bragging way. "Now this is a transformation" he looked Ben dead in his eyes. "This is called SUPER SAIYAN!"

 **A/N So here is chapter two. The next chapter will have the result of this fight this cliffhanger is just to keep you hooked but if you have any ideas of how it should end leave review with your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's Disappearance

Goku charged Ben with all his speed but still couldn't touch him. As he bobbed and weaved Goku's punches he started to tire out. However Ben persisted still quick enough to evade. Then a revelation darted into his head the word Gwen just repeated over and over. Goku noticed this distraction and jab Ben in the chest. Suddenly the Omnitrix started to flash green and black. "DNA sample subject within proximity, activating species lock. " Green blinding lights made everyone cover their eyes. Then when they opened their eyes they saw a humanoid figure with jet black hair and a dark green tail. "Woah what's this alien?" Vegeta rushed forward at Ben and Goku's fight. "How did that child transform into a Saiyan." Ben absorbed his new alien. The Omnitrix downloads the aliens abilities into his head. Goku looked at his new alien. He was amazed he could sense that his energy resembles his. Bulma then came rushing over asking to examine Ben and how he changed his entire species from human to Saiyan. "Well this transformation feels strong" Ben said throwing some punches into the air. " Of course you feel powerful you have just become a Saiyan. The most powerful race in the universe." Vegeta bragged. Bulma hit him right on his head. Her eyes meet his and looks speak volumes.

"Why did you hesitate" Goku said walking past them both now with his recognisable black hair. "I just remembered that my cousin fell through the rift with me. I have to find her."

"Well we can take you to where we found you." Goku recommended.

"Thanks" Ben said.

Later

As Goku and Gohan land in the area where they found Ben Bulma's transport landed just after. Gohan being and intellectual as well as a fighter already searched the area but didn't find anything that would explain there situation. Ben was still messing with the Omnitrix to transform into his human state. Vegeta cam from behind keeping a distance. He was studying the Saiyan child seeing if he thought like a Saiyan as well as look like one. "We found you out here" Gohan said to Ben as he walked down the ramp. "Maybe there is a clue to where my cousin is" Ben said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"How about this" Goku shouted he handed Ben a book with purple details on it. "Her spellbook" Ben said with a sigh of relief. "Maybe there is a way to trace where she went " they stood there thinking about what to do. Then Gohan came out with the idea of going to Piccolo as he had the ability to sense Ki Better than anyone else. They all prepared to leave when a glow appeared on top of a cliff. "What's this weird energy I sence." Goku questioned. Everyone looked over on confusion except Ben. He knew exactly how that was. The figure walked forward and lowered his hood. "Hahaha finally I have found you Tennyson"

A/N sorry this took so long to release I didn't like my first few versions but managed to put this to paper or screen. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and who do you think this mystery man/woman is.


End file.
